creative_media_workfandomcom-20200216-history
Meta City Comics 1: Origins Pitch
Meta City Comics 1: Origins Adam Waddington The Story •The comic starts with dinosaurs being wiped out by a meteor, this is important for later in the story. •Then we skip to 2001 where a main characters (Connor) parents die and a lonely boy (Cody) accidentally creates an evil sentient computer A.I. slash Virus. •Connor trains and becomes a superhero while Cody creates a new A.I. that isn’t evil. •In 2011 (present day) The Virus is attacking the city and a mysterious hero saves a girl from falling to her death. •Then a meteor strike happens that gives lots of people powers creating multiple heroes and villains for future stories. •While the heroes investigate the Virus and the new water villain Jasmine the girl who was saved by the mysterious hero is trying to investigate into who he is. The Meta Archipelago & Meta City The meta archipelago is the location where these stories and comics take place. They are fictional islands to the east of The Bermuda Triangle, Each island is different, there is a desert island with ancient structures dating all the way to ancient Egyptian times, the main island where the big city is and others including a forest, woods, jungle, swamp, marsh fusion. A lot of weird natural structures exist thanks to the Bermuda Triangle’s alternate dimensional properties. The Light-Dark Meteor Shower The Light-Dark Meteor Shower is an event that happens across all of the Meta Islands, the meteors crash down and then explode, the energy that blasts out cause anyone hit by the energy to be given powers based on what they are doing or thinking of. An example is Ling Chan who was given water powers because she was swimming. Characters Now I will show the main characters of this comic (there are other main characters that don’t appear in this story and a few characters that are only cameos) Connor Woods (Magpie) Connor is an 18 year old rich American. When Connor was 8 his parents were killed in a car crash that was set up by an unknown person. He spent his life training in many different things such as martial arts, science and weapons and uses his tech company for gaining useful gadgets. His costume is slightly like Batman, Hawkeye & Wolverine and has colors based on the magpie birds colors and he is a successor to the DC villains Margaret Pye and Margaret Sorrow and the Marvel villain with an unknown name who all went by the alias Magpie before Connor. Connor used to be a cheerful fun boy but after his parents death he has become dark and serious. Reporter Erika Mars Erika Mars is an American teenage news reporter who after finding out about multiple superheroes and villains just can’t help her curiosity and wants to find out who they are. She cares about her job and enjoys it a lot. Erika Mars is inspired by multiple famous comic book news reporters like Lois Lane, Vicki Vale, Iris West, April O'Neil, Mary Jane, Betty Brant and many others because I feel that a news reporter is important but Erika won’t be a damsel in distress like some of the other reporters in superhero comics and will often even rescue the heroes. Samuel ‘’Sam’’ Lucas (The Jester) Sam was Connor’s childhood friend. Sam is an 18 year old American circus performer with abandonment issues due to his family leaving him alone while they work at the circus (they care more about the circus than they do for Sam) when Connor’s parents die Connor becomes a loner and since Connor was the only person Sam had left, he was now completely alone causing a mental breakdown that sent him insane. He is now a crazy criminal that causes chaos after destroying his parents circus and killing them. His new personality is inspired by Joker, Harley & Green Goblin in that he is very crazy but unlike the 3 listed Sam does feel secretly always sad underneath the madness. Koji ‘’Cody’’ Takahashi (The Scientist) Koji was a really smart boy from a young age of 11 but being smart at a young age usually meant bullies and he didn’t have any friends either. So he used his smart brain to create an artificial intelligence to be his friend, it is however sabotaged and the A.I. goes rogue and attacks the city. Now he has a superhero friend he helps with solving crimes. He is currently 21. I like the idea of a scientist that wears a lab coat so he will wear one whenever he is working in his lab. The Virus The Virus is a sentient being that is the fusion of an A.I. created by Koji to be a friend and a computer virus that was sent by an anonymous person to ruin his creations out of jealousy. The virus is now an insane evil being that wants to steal all electricity from the world by absorbing it. His appearance was inspired by The Phantom Virus off the Scooby-Doo movie (Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase) he has similar powers to Spider-Man villain Electro. Data Information Assistant Computer (D.I.A.C.) D.I.A.C. is Koji’s second A.I. attempt, this time D.I.A.C. is his full computer and laptop with its own personality. She helps with research and information and is basically Koji’s friend. She is inspired by evil computers such as GLADOS, SHODAN & PAMA except she has not turned evil yet. She also has a personality that is like a fusion of the 3. Cloaked Figure, The Fox, Wild Fox A mysterious superhero that has been around since the dinosaur ages, no one knows his origins or how he got his powers and he is very untrusting towards humans despite saving their lives often. Magpie, Reporter Mars, The Scientist & Jasmine Wright are all separately researching to find out about him but aren't getting very far and The Fox wont tell anyone anything either, this mystery will be slowly revealed over the cause of future comics. His real name is unknown (also will be revealed in the future) The Fox is an anthropomorphic Fox that lives in a world of humans. Jasmine ‘’Jazz’’ Wright Jasmine is a normal school girl without any powers, training or other superhero related things but after being saved by a mysterious fox hero, she wants to find out everything about him, she is now researching him in her spare time. Logan Woods Logan is Connor’s little brother, he is a happy, nice boy who likes playing sports. He is moral and emotional support for Connor and has no idea that his big brother is the superhero Magpie. Ling Chan (Queen of The Sea) Ling Chan is a teenage girl who loves swimming and wants to be an athletic swimmer when she grows up but her parents don’t support her future and want her to do something boring like work in a shop. One night while she is swimming in a pool the Light-Dark Meteor Shower happens and she is one of the few who are exploded by the space energy, giving her water powers like the marvel villain Hydro-Man. When she shows her new powers to her parents and they treat her like a monster she kills them and leaves to go live with the ocean. Caine ‘’Cain’’ Richards (Cloaked Thief) Caine is a poor man with 2 sons who steals so they and other poor family can survive. He is shot by a corrupt police officer and dies while the officer gets away with his crimes. His oldest son Kurt takes on the mantle of Night Thief to continue protecting the poor from hate and crimes while keeping them alive. Curtis ‘’Kurt’’ Richards (Night Thief) Kurt is a part of a very poor family who live in an apartment full of other poor families. His dad is the Cloaked Thief a criminal who steals so that the poor can survive. Kurt is being trained by his dad to become his sidekick/successor should he ever die. He is kind of like Sly Cooper in the way he acts and he enjoys stealing. Target Audience. Comic book/superhero fans. I want my comics to be as inclusive as possible. Each of my comics will have an age rating depending on what is in the comics, an example is some comics may include things not suitable for younger people but other comics might not include anything that needs an age rating. This comics contains: Violence, death & bad language. This comics rating is: 12 This comic will be made by me using paper and the computer including word and Photoshop. This comic will include things that people love about superheroes like the action and comedy but will use new characters so you have no idea what the character will do or say or what will happen in the story. My comics allow for the deaths of main characters so you will not no who will survive all the time but also some can come back to life so anything could happen. There are many secrets and mysteries to find in the comics that will be hard to see. This comic will include things that people love about superheroes like the action and comedy but will use new characters so you have no idea what the character will do or say or what will happen in the story. My comics allow for the deaths of main characters so you will not no who will survive all the time but also some can come back to life so anything could happen. There are many secrets and mysteries to find in the comics that will be hard to see. Category:North Notts College Work